1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caliper piston adjuster for adjusting the piston of a caliper cylinder, and more particularly, to a caliper piston adjuster without using a threaded rod.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
For a vehicle having been used for a period of time, due to the wearing of the lining pads attached to the caliper cylinders, the pistons of the caliper cylinders would project toward the corresponding brake discs. When replacing the lining pads, the caliper pistons have to be moved back to their original positions. A conventional caliper cylinder adjuster 1, which is disclosed in FIG. 1 for adjusting the pistons of caliper valves, generally comprises a threaded rod 10 which has one end connected with a holding rod 11, and the other end of the threaded rod 10 has an activating disc 12 connected thereto. A nut 13 and a positioning stop plate 14 are respectively mounted to the threaded rod 10. The activating disc 12 is urged against the piston 20 of a caliper cylinder 2, and the positioning stop plate 14 is urged against the caliper body 21. When the threaded rod 10 is rotated by operating the holding rod 11, the piston 20 is pushed back to its original position. However, after the piston 20 is pushed back to its original position by rotating the threaded rod 10 and the activating disc 12, the activating disc 12 has to be moved backward by rotating the threaded rod 10 in an opposite direction. It takes a lot of time to rotate the threaded rod 10 in the opposite direction.
The present invention intends to provide a caliper cylinder adjuster that does not require a threaded rod to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.